


Incest God: Star Wars Edition

by Forcy, smaster28



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Extensive use of gifs and images, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forcy/pseuds/Forcy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaster28/pseuds/smaster28
Summary: Luke gets extra-ordinary powers and ascend to limited godhood. Co-created with Forcy.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Mara Jade, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 169
Kudos: 40





	1. Attaining Godhood

**Author's Note:**

> This is book one of the star wars edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is partially based on another fanfic of this site called The Incest God: Game of Thrones edition, but applying the premise and the point of divergence to the Star Wars universe instead. It was made with the permission and occasional co-written support of Forcy, the original writer of the Game of Thrones version. So, if you are new to this story or the Game of Thrones one, then welcome. We hope you enjoy our stories. And if you came here from the Game of Thrones version out of curiosity, we will strive to make things interesting here as well. 
> 
> This opening chapter is similar to the original one, but it has been adapted so that the nigh-omnipotent deity from somewhere among the vast omniverse picked Luke Skywalker as the candidate to receive these powers instead of Jon Snow. I hope you like where this thread will go. Know that it will start during Return of the Jedi and it will mainly continue through some of the major events of the Legends timeline from the Post-ROTJ period...for Book One, that is. If things go well, there are even some major plans for an eventual sequel. But as they say, first things first. 
> 
> As a standard disclaimer, we don't own the Star Wars franchise. But we sure like to have fun creating and consuming stories from this galaxy far, far away.
> 
> Also, know that, like in the Game of Thrones edition, this story will end up featuring extensive use of gifs and images when it suits the purposes of the story in order to enhance the content of the chapters. 
> 
> And finally, in case it wasn't clear, this story will feature incestual smut between Luke and Leia, among other things. So, if you have a problem with that, thank you very much for reading until this point but, in that case, this story is probably not for you.
> 
> For those that are sticking around, I hope you enjoy the journey. So, without more preamble, read, enjoy, and review!

"Hello there!" Luke Skywalker heard as he opened his eyes, disoriented, his instincts were calling out to respond with “General Kenobi!” for some odd reasons but he resisted the urge. 

One moment, he was sitting in his X-wing after talking to the ghost of his mentor, well his first mentor considering now even his second mentor was also one with the Force, about how he was lied to about his father’s death and how the existence of his sister was hidden from him and then he was here...he had no idea where. He looked around and suddenly found himself floating in the air, marveling at the sight of an utterly humongous tree, that reached a sky alien to him, with the outline of countless stars and planets as far as the eye could see.

"Now then," The same unseen voice said, "I'm sure you probably confused at the moment. Or think you are having a Force-induced vision, a hallucination or you are simply dreaming in the cockpit of your X-wing. Well, none of that is true. I have simply pulled your consciousness here to talk to you.”

"Who am I, I hear you wondering?" The voice said before Luke could ask the question. "Well, I suppose you can just call me...God. One of them anyway. You see, many people believe that there has only ever been one God. Thing is, that's only true in some realities and parallel universes. But in an Omniverse so large as to be unmeasurable there are bound to be other dimensions with multiple god-like entities due to simple statistical probabilities."

"So, why am I telling you all this? You see, I started getting a little bored with my next to omnipotent might. There is not much I can't do with it after all and eternity is quite long. So, I decided to entertain myself by granting more limited reality-warping powers to someone at random across the omniverse and see what happens. So, I traveled to this gigantic tree that I am sure has caught your attention. To keep it brief, it is located at one of the pillars of creation, and as a result, gods like me can use their roots and branches to travel anywhere in the cosmos or to bring forth someone or something from any reality. And that lucky someone happened to be you. You're welcome!"

"Now, before you interrupt me, let me explain what I meant by "limited" reality-warping powers. Long story short, from now on you have absolute control over every member in your family tree, past, present, and future. And by absolute, I mean boundless, to the point you can reshape reality and even their respective pasts when your powers specifically involve them. All you have to do is think or say what you want them to do or be and intentionally will it to happen. Again, you're welcome!" The deity said in an amused tone when Luke's expression became a mask of shock. For a moment he began to wonder if this was a trick of the dark side to corrupt him by tempting him with power and the person speaking to him was some ‘dark side manifestation’. Plus he found the timing to be quite suspicious.

Ignoring Luke’s inner thoughts, God continued, "However, and this is important, your new abilities won't work on you or anything else if it doesn't also involve a relative of yours. For example, if you wish yourself to be twice as strong as before, that wouldn't work but if, for example, you wished to get more powerful in the Force every time you drank the cum from your sister’s orgasming cunt, then that would do the trick. As a result, these limits will force you to get more creative with your wordplay to get your desired results, especially when it comes to wishes on a grander scale."

"Now," The invisible god went on, "as I said, you will have to specify most of the changes you want to make, but there will still be a more passive side effect befitting of your new status as the Incest God: while it won't be noticeable at first, your cum will now have the capacity to extend the lifespan of both yourself and any relative you have sex with, ranging from weeks to months depending on the amount, to a full year every time you get a relative pregnant. It won't be full-scale immortality, however. For that, you will need to perform an active wish but depending on how insatiable you are with a given family member, it could easily turn out to be a nice bonus. Once more, you're welcome!" The strange deity proclaimed as Luke just stood there expressionless and began to contemplate the future. He just found out that Leia was his sister. He always considered her to be hot but he didn’t think she would be interested in someone like him. Now that he knew she was his sister, he would suppress any sexual feeling he had towards her.

"What? Don't think like that! Blood and sex have always been magical elements, at least for those that knew how to harness them. So, when you share sexual energy with one who also shares your blood, your life energy gains strength from this usually forbidden combination now that I am giving you that instinctive ability. I am not some… what did you refer to me as, ah ‘a dark side manifestation’ trying to trick and corrupt you. Now why exactly, I am giving you that bonus, you ask in your mind? Because I said so, that's why!" The higher god proclaimed.

"Oh, here is another important thing," the formless voice added, "While I have just described the main requirements to make your powers work, there are actually quite a few rules I added to the inner workings of your abilities that take precedent in grey areas but I am not telling them to you right now because I am impatient to see how you start and learning from your mistakes is half the fun. You could always experiment with your abilities in more unclear situations to get an idea but a faster way to learn would be the just have sex with your sister. The more you do, the faster these rules will spring to mind and then you can plan with more anticipation.”

'Just don't assume you know them all once you stop getting random knowledge on your head!" The god warned. "I may end up adding some additional rules, later on, to keep the experience more interesting or balance out your abilities in case I forgot something important in my rush. But don't worry, the development of new rules won't cancel older wishes that are still active if they happen to be violations. That said, it will give you an incentive to keep a relative around to fuck. As I told you myself, eternity is quite long."

"Finally, just to keep things interesting, I will add a block to your powers when it comes to a certain use of them at random. The only way to unblock it will be to have a lot of sex over a long period, along with something...extra, that you will find out in time. Oh! Before I forget to mention, don’t ignore any of your future daughters you have with your sister or the daughters you have with your daughters and your daughter with anyone else. Your powers would prevent any defects from creeping into your bloodline.

"That's about it then. I will send you back to your home universe now. Have fun with your new powers and entertain me while you are at it!"

Before Luke could respond, the otherworldly area vanished from his eyes and he lost track of time.

As soon as Luke regained consciousness in the cockpit of his x-wing, he was hit with a force-induced vision.

Like the first force-induced vision he had about Leia warning him that she was in danger, this vision too was about her. But this time it didn’t show her in danger, it showed him that she was slowly riding his cock while being naked, a one-way and see-through transparisteel window showing him the vastness of space in the background. The vision ended as quickly as it began and he didn’t know what to think of it as he tried very hard to remove the memories of seeing Leia naked.


	2. Echoes Intersect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thanks for all the comments and feedback on the first chapter. They were much appreciated. Now, here is the next chapter. It will actually be the first one on the tale with very extensive use of gifs incorporated into the tale to enhance the storytelling. so we hope you like it.
> 
> As always, please read, enjoy, and review!

_**Rendezvous point of the Rebel Fleet: Sullust** _

* * *

****

Leia Organa was sitting on the bed of her personal quarters within _Home One,_ the flagship and mobile command center of the Rebel Alliance Fleet. The princess of the destroyed world of Alderaan knew that she should be getting ready to leave her room since she still had to speak with a few members of the Rebellion before they gathered in a few hours for an important debrief. And yet, she couldn't focus on that...not after her suspicions were suddenly confirmed.

"I must truly be strong in the Force then," She muttered, taking a deep breath. "I had started to suspect it ever since I sensed Luke being in danger after his duel with Vader and clearly picturing his location in my mind before we found him. Maybe not as strong as him, perhaps, but still, how else can I explain all of those visions that assaulted my mind like an orbital bombardment run from a Star Destroyer?"

Then she blushed, still trying to make sense of her first true glimpses of the future she had gotten from the Force...while biting her lower lip at the memories of how those sexually charged moments of tomorrow intersected with her own past.

And then she swallowed, her analysis leading her to the same conclusion once again. "I can't believe that it seems that the Force is trying to tell me that Luke and I are meant to be together."

It did seem ridiculous, especially given that for all the talk she had heard about the mystical field from Luke in the last four years, that this was her first actual sequence of Force visions. But she knew what she saw.

At first, it began with a few of her fondest or most exciting memories with Luke, such as when they were trying to go over a deep chasm inside the Death Star and she kissed her handsome rescuer's cheek for luck before he could implement his plan to get them across.

But then things began escalating, as the visions shifted to their time on Hoth and she remembered how worried she felt for Luke when they discovered he was missing in that frozen tundra. As the visual clarity of her memories resurfaced some of more...deliberately ignored feelings, she rewatched the private moment she had with Luke after he left his bacta tank, before they others joined them in the infirmary. As if her old, repressed feelings she had back then were tied to the premonitions, she could experience the deep affection she had felt for Luke as she had tenderly caressed his new scar.

Later on, however, the princess remembered how things had started to get more intimate, as Luke started talking about the dangers of the snowstorm, clearly conveying that it had gotten him thinking about important things he wanted to do while he still had the chance. Leia remembered her heartbeat beating more loudly at that, a rhythm that returned during the vision, as she couldn't help but wonder if Luke was going to confess his feelings for her, as she had often dreamed he would. Then he had sighed as if at a loss for words and Leia had asked him to tell her what was on his mind, before their eyes locked together and an unspoken understanding came between them.

And just liked that, Leia relieved the moment where Luke's actions spoke louder than words when he leaned in to kiss her, and she remembered how much she wanted to let him back then. But then, of course, their C3PO interrupted the heated moment with a burst of infuriating, protocolar efficiency, and by snapping out of her haze of want, the princess had re-erected her walls around her deepest feelings for Luke and she broke away.

That had even happened just in time to avoid an awkward conversation back then, since Han had walked into the medbay a few seconds later. But for some reason, the sequence of visions ended up skipping her subsequent discussion with their favorite smuggler...before her mind's eye experienced her first true kiss with Luke.

Back then, she had tried to convince herself she had done it to teach Han a lesson but she would have been lying if she said she didn't like kissing him. And her matching emotions to visions of the past seemed to corroborate her senses.

Of course, things had gotten more complicated as her love/hate attraction to Han got stronger in their days after their escape from Hoth. And then, finally, she told that intriguing scoundrel that she loved him when she thought he might very well be walking into a chilling execution chamber. At the time, her feelings had been a mess but for some time after escaping Vader's clutches in Cloud City, the princess couldn't help but wonder if at least part of the reason she told Han she loved him was because she wanted to comfort him in what could actually be his final hour...and if by saying "I love you," she was also trying to convince herself in the heat of the moment a little too much.

So, Leia threw herself into the plans that would culminate in rescuing him from Jabba the Hutt's disgusting grip. She suspected seeing him again alive and well would finally make her sort out her feelings...and who it was that she really wanted.

Things went sideways in some directions, of course, as they often did. But, eventually, they managed to successfully make their way off Tatooine after she had personally killed the horrible and long-lived Crime Lord and, as the visions highlighted before her eyes, Luke and her abandoned his ship to safety.

All the same, the princess had thought her feelings had spoken and had made her choice after being face to face with Han again. But then, when she was alone in her room and actually said the words aloud in front of the mirror, she felt what she imagined had to be one of those disturbances on the Force Luke had mentioned in the past and that was when her line of sight was saturated with these earlier memories of herself being intimate with her dear Jedi...before she actually started witness events that hadn't happened yet...passionate events...

Leia couldn't help but blush deep red as she concentrated on that final vision and what it may imply.

The young princess swallowed at the mental picture. She still had the metallic bikini hidden away in her room, given that in their rush to escape Tatooine she got changed on the _Falcon_ and she wasn't going to leave that around hanging there, but she hadn't found the opportunity to dispose of it quietly. But, if the Force vision was any indication, she wasn't actually going to throw it away so quickly...because she was going to ride Luke while wearing its top piece. 

Still, as the vision went on back then, Leia had gotten completely immersed into it, to the point that she could feel everything her vision self who was riding Luke was feeling. She could feel his hard cock moving inside her, touch places never touched before, and jolting immense pleasure into nerves she hadn't even realized she had. She could tell then and there that both of them were heading towards a mutual orgasm. Soon afterward, she felt Luke bury himself deep inside her and shoot his load directly into her womb causing her own orgasm to trigger. That was when her vision abruptly ended as she felt an explosive orgasm grip her body, causing her to moan in pleasure as she flooded her underwear. It took her a few minutes to regain her breath. She had gotten up then, and moved towards her cupboard to change her ruined underwear, unable to contain the smile on her face.

Leia inhaled sharply at the memories. Even now, she could still almost feel the actual, sexual pleasure that was echoing back to her from the future when she remembered the vision and how her senses flared in ecstasy at that moment. But at any rate, there was no mistaking what she foresaw: she was actually going to consummate her growing bond with Luke in a most intimate manner. And she would be lying to herself if she claimed she didn't want that to happen.

Despite the strange situation, she couldn't help but smile. Which was when she got up and turned to face the mirror once again, where her vivid visions began. She stared straight back at herself and her grin widened.

"I may have been torn for a while, but now I truly feel in the very core of my being that my path lies with Luke," She whispered in a low tone, almost as if praying. "Thank you for showing me what I am meant to do...my conflicted heart appreciates it."

And suddenly, as if on cue, the princess of Alderaan sensed a mild tremor in the Force. Her eyes widened, wondering if she was about to trigger another sequence of visions of her future with Luke, perhaps even steamier than the last. But instead, she only heard a distant echo, so faint she couldn't clearly discern if the voice belonged to a male or a female. Still, the actual message got seared into her mind despite the low volume.

" **A...wonderful...destiny...** "

Leia was silent for a long moment as she heard the Force reply back to her in words this time. And now, even more, she felt sure in her convictions. She glanced at the vastness of space beyond the transparisteel window and stared straight ahead.

"As I have dreamt before, Luke, it seems we really do belong together," She said with a confident smirk, before putting a hand inside her gown and starting to caress her increasingly hardened nipples. "So, please, don't keep me waiting too long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know in case you didn't recognize where some of the intimate gifs between Luke and Leia came from, they are actually from a deleted scene to Empire Strikes Back. As explained in the chapter, timeline-wise, the two of them almost gave in to their mutual attraction and very nearly kissed before even Han showed up on the medbay. But of course, C3PO can be annoying XD
> 
> At any rate, if you want to check out that deleted scene for yourself, here is the link: www. youtube. com/ watch ?v=IQMYug2usuk&t
> 
> Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you did, please remember to review. Until next time!


	3. A Pan-Cosmic Disturbance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forcy: This chapter is the beginning of another story arc that will be running parallel with the main arc that takes place during the events of the Return of the Jedi. Essentially, after a few chapters from the main storyline, we get a new one focusing on this point of view. I hope you enjoy the ride.
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone that has commented thus far. The feedback has been very much appreciated.
> 
> Read, enjoy, and review!

**A long time ago…in a parallel universe far, far away…**

* * *

**It is a period of renewal. After long years of struggle, the Rebel Alliance have finally succeeded in their quest to defeat the Galactic Empire after the decisive Battles of Endor and Jakku and have begun their efforts to restore freedom to their worlds under the banner of the New Republic.**

**Yet mysterious threats remain from the remnants of the Empire and even beyond it. After fighting to liberate the city of Calodan from the ruthless Magistrate Morgan Elsbeth with the help of the Mandalorian bounty hunter, Din Djarin, the former Jedi known as Ahsoka Tano succeeded in extracting a lead that could point her in the direction of the greatest of the Grand Admirals, the enigmatic Thrawn.**

**But before she could use that knowledge to track down the highest-ranking Imperial Commander left from the old regime, and by extension investigate the whereabouts of her old friend, Ezra Bridger, the Clone Wars veteran was blindsided by the strongest disturbance in the Force she has ever felt…**

* * *

**_Forest Planet of Corvus_ **

**_Year 9 After the Battle of Yavin_ **

**_Universal Designation according to the ancient Celestials: Prime Galaxy-2_ **

* * *

Ahsoka woke up with a loud gasp, immediately getting up to her feet and reaching for her lightsabers on instinct.

"What the...?" She shook her head, her senses still flaring. "What's going on?"

She couldn't stop herself from shivering, her body trembling uncontrollably despite the lack of cold in the forest around her. Biting her bottom lip on reflex, she rubbed her forehead as the Force went mad around her.

"I...I have never felt such a powerful disturbance in the Force," She realized, her eyes wild. "Not when I was on Mortis, not when Order 66 began, not even when I sensed the Destruction of Alderaan all the way from Malchor. And yet the Force is shaking more wildly than all of those times combined. What in the galaxy is going on?!"

Willing herself to focus, she tried to sense the location of the epicenter of such a colossal disturbance in the Force but it seemed to come from all around her...and somehow nowhere at all that she could pinpoint, all at once.

Taking a deep breath, she sat down cross-legged and closed her eyes, trying to glean a clue from the Force that could give her some answers before the moment would pass.

Eventually, seconds turned into minutes and the disturbance started to feel less like the simultaneous explosion of countless supernovas and more like the Death Star wiping out 10 planets at once. And yet...she could feel no wounds in the Force emerging from whatever had triggered such a reaction from the mystical energy field. There didn't seem to be any sudden and utterly massive loss of life behind this seismic shift in the Force, like when Alderaan was destroyed. Frowning deeply, the former Jedi realized that whatever had caused all of this, felt more spiritual in nature and somehow more fundamentally tied to the very fabric of the galaxy than organic matter. She also got the impression that aspects of the past and future were somehow colliding. It reminded her of...

Her eyes snapped open, jerking upright as if someone had sent a blast of Force-lighting through her spine.

"I-I sense a presence," She said in shock. "A presence I hadn't felt since..."

Looking around frantically, she finally spotted her Force-sensitive owl familiar, which she called Morai, that had been following her for years. She finally spotted her atop the branch of a nearby tree, staring at her.

Ahsoka swallowed, feeling as if her suspicions were starting to get confirmed but needing to test it to be sure.

"Is that you...Daughter of Mortis?" She whispered.

As if on cue, the owl flew down from the tree and landed in front of her, its black and yellow eyes staring right at the female Togruta. Then, it let out a shriek, and the winds around them started to envelop the bird like a small tornado. Ahsoka covered her eyes with her arm to avoid the dust cloud but when the sudden breeze died down, a tall, green-haired woman that radiated ethereal light took its place in the clearing.

The familiar face smiled warmly at her. "Hello Ahsoka," She said, her voice resonating like a self-contained echo. "It has been a while."

The former Jedi stared at her for a long moment before inhaling deeply, as if catching the scent of her pure, light side essence in the air. The nostalgia made her grin.

"That it has," The Togruta responded. "I never did get the chance to thank you for giving up the last of your vitality to reignite the spark of life on my then fresh corpse, back on Mortis...I don't even know how to repay you for that."

"There is no need," She assured her. "I have felt your gratitude on more than one occasion from Morai's form."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "I did wonder when I realized her Force-presence seem so similar to yours, if much weaker. So, your mind has been inside that bird all this time?"

The Daughter of Mortis nodded. "My brother and I were mighty Celestials even before the core of our beings were saturated with the Dark and the Light sides of the Force, respectively. As such, we don't die the way most mortals do because of our fundamentally intertwined connection to Force. We just...get reborn into a new Force-sensitive avatar and wait however many decades or centuries it would take for all our memories and powers to fully reform."

"I see," The former Jedi said slowly, before she read between the lines into what she had said. "Wait, so, does that means you have died more than once already? As in, before...you know, we met you during the Clone Wars?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable at the reminder of her old Master accompanying her there after everything that's happened.

The Celestial woman tilted her head and when she looked at her with sympathy in her gaze, Ahsoka sighed, realizing they were on the same page.

"Yes," She confirmed. "But it hasn't happened in a few thousands of years, not since I had to sacrifice my life and power to...facilitate the defeat of two enormous threats to all life in the galaxy...including my step-mother."

"Wait what?" The Togruta asked, blinking rapidly.

"That's conversation can wait," The Daughter said with a firm tone. "Right now, we have more pressing matters to discuss while I still have the state of mind to communicate directly with you."

Instantly, it hit her. "You know what's behind this gigantic disturbance in the Force?"

The ancient Force wielder took a deep breath. "I have an idea of what it could be. But I lack details. You see, the full scope of my memories and abilities have not actually been restored yet. The only reason my form has been temporarily remade at this stage of my recovery is because this is the biggest disturbance in the Force that has shaken the galaxy countless millennia and I can tap into this anomaly to regain some of my strength. And even now while I am speaking to you, a part of my mind is processing so many threads of information, tied to the root behind it all, that the possibilities are narrowing down in front of my foresight. And while the clarity of my visions has yet to coalesce...there are signs that concern me...very, very much."

Ahsoka was silent for a moment as she took that in. "Well, I did say that I wanted to repay you for saving my life," She stated. "How can I help you?"

The Light side entity interlocked her glowing fingers. "I can't see past a certain point of the disturbance. Something or someone is blocking me from looking at the origin point of this gargantuan vergence in the Force. I need your aid to peer deeper."

"You have it," The former Jedi assured her with a nod, then hesitated, as a thought occurred to her. "But, if your form was restored by this anomaly, does that mean that your dark brother is back as well? Is he the one that's blocking you?"

"Oh, he is already in motion, taking advantage of his temporary body to further his own designs," The Daughter replied with a sigh in an utterly unsurprised tone. "Something about his emotional state feels unusual, however. He seems...highly terrified of something," She admitted. "And is reacting accordingly with single-minded purpose."

The Togruta shivered a bit at that. "Last time, it took my old Master and your father working together to slay him. And from what I remembered, he seemed more disappointed and concerned than actually fearful. What exactly could get a dark Celestial like him terrified?"

The ancient Force wielder firmed her lips, as if trying to decide how many details to share. In the end, she shrugged her shoulder ever so slightly. "My stepmother for one. We call her Abeloth. But at any rate, it's a wide universe out there, Ahsoka Tano and you know better than most that there even some planes of existence outside of it, such as Mortis. And if we want to determine for sure what my brother is up to and why, we are still going to have to sort out the mystery behind this cosmic disturbance. This is why I must ask you to return to the place within the Force where past and future collide."

Ahsoka started. "You want me to go back to that...world between worlds?"

The Daughter nodded. Ahsoka scratched her right montral, frowning.

"Any idea how to get in without someone bringing you forth from the outside?" She asked. "According to Sabine Wren, there were some artistic puzzles with your family's forms in outer walls that, when pressed with the Force, allowed Ezra to get inside the first time around but I never learned how to solve that myself, and besides, the main entrance from the old Jedi Temple on Lothal collapsed almost a decade ago."

"And young Bridger did well when he closed off the main doorway when he did," The Light side entity declared. "I shudder to think what Darth Sidious could have accomplished with unrestrained access to the gateways so, with my brother and unable to stop him, that was the best option available. But even with the physical entrance destroyed, there is one way you could get in: you need to find the Dagger of Mortis."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "You mean the mystical blade that killed you back in the Clone Wars?"

The glowing woman sighed at that, her face growing saddened. "The one and only. You see, very few mortal Force users could actually use it to cut open a gateway into that realm, even among the most powerful ones but you have something no one else in the galaxy currently has and that's a spark of my Celestial essence in your body," She explained. "That will allow you to channel the Force into the edge of the dagger so that you can cut the very fabric of space-time to get inside, as long as you are doing it in the area of Lothal where the main entrance used to be."

"Huh," The Togruta muttered in contemplation. "Alright then. So, should I head to the Chrelythiumn system then? Will I be able to find Mortis there?"

"No, but it doesn't matter, as the mystical dagger has been found in the years since," The Force wielder proclaimed. "I can only tell you who has it and, by extension, where my senses tell me that person is right now."

Then she moved closer to Ahsoka and placed a hand on her forehead. The former Jedi felt calm radiate through her core and it relaxed her. Then, the image of a planet that she didn't recognize entered her mind, along with precise coordinates for how to find it.

Ahsoka shook her head a bit to clear it but the sequence of visions was not done. Before long, the image of an attractive-looking human woman entered her mind's eye, goggles around her head.

The Celestial being then stopped touching her and Ahsoka blinked rapidly. "Who was that?"

"The woman who currently has the Mortis Dagger," The Daughter explained. "I can't glean much about her from the Force; mainly sense the dagger in her possession but I can tell you her name is Doctor Aphra. You will find her on the planet Zakuul, in Wild Space."

"Understood," Ahsoka said slowly. "I had never heard of her or of that planet, but I will be sure to find her."

"Thank you," The ancient Force wielder responded. "If we had more time, I could show you more about Zakuul's past. A fascinating world, full of significant history and a powerful connection to the Force. But I need to save my energy for the trip to Lothal. I suspect the aftershocks of this disturbance will be felt for quite a while, but I must save up as much of the energy as I can tap from it while I still can, in order to sustain this form for as long as possible. Please, do hurry."

The former Jedi nodded. "I won't let you down."

The Celestial woman smiled softly. "I feel that you won't. It was truly good to talk to you again, my girl. May the Force be with you."

And with that, the Light side entity vanished into thin air, her owl avatar, nowhere in sight.

Ahsoka Tano took a deep breath before picking the things from her camp. It was time to go back to her ship and head out. She had a debt to repay.

Then she closed her eyes. "Sorry, Ezra. I call Sabine on the way and share my lead with her. Hopefully, she will be able to make some progress with that information, but I am afraid this can't wait. Be strong."

* * *

**_Rendezvous point of the Rebel Fleet: Sullust_ **

**_Year 4 after the Battle of Yavin_ **

**_Universal Designation according to the ancient Celestials: Currently unclassified because its new timeline has just been born due to the meddling of an extremely powerful entity from beyond their multiversal region. Data readings from the Celestial cosmic computers seem to indicate a timeline split from Prime Galaxy-1. Calculations still in progress…_ **

* * *

Luke Skywalker smiled as he spotted the Rebel Fleet when he exited hyperspace on his X-wing. R2 send beeps were translated into text on his screen, which made him chuckle.

“Yes, R2 it will be good to reunite with our friend again,” He said in agreement as he approached the docking bay of _Home One._

 _Then he took a deep breath feeling a bit apprehensive. “_ _I just hope Leia will not freak out too much at all the revelations I have to share with her.”_ _He thought to himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forcy: Well, that happened XD. In case it wasn't clear with the in-universe designations of Celestial origin, the idea is that the Ahsoka section of the chapter took place in the Disney Canon Universe, while the main story with Luke has officially become an alternate timeline splintering from the Old EU due to the massive point of divergence that was Luke's ascension. And yes, this is the version of Ahsoka that showed up in the 2nd season of the Mandalorian. For those that don't know, the World Between Worlds that was mentioned here is an incredibly important location from the final episodes of the Star Wars Rebels TV series. Storytelling-wise, it will provide plenty of intriguing possibilities for the story to explore.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it left you intrigued for what is to come. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment down below and I will answer as best as I can without giving away too much spoilery-content. 
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Chyoa


End file.
